User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Fiercewire Changes
I got a bit too disgusted on what I made so I changed some stuff up. Anyways, here's the new stuff I'm planning to add... if Poisonshot lets me! Also, each character has seven slots; passives and moves. They also now have a maximum of 200 stats (all multiplied by 2x) to look... umm... cooler? Also, the stats go like this: (Health, Attack, Defense, Speed) Technically I'm not sure if Poisonshot is gonna allow me to do this. Might go on Roblox and ask him if he likes the idea of Fiercewire. This is also NOT gonna ba canon to Sparkplug lore and the name is based off of "Fierce". Unless... DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sparkplug series. Characters I'll be reworking the character stats someday soon, mainly since Poisonshot pointed out some of the stats are too "min-maxed" aka one stat is super low and one stat is super high. Stats are not official. *'Forecas2' (50, 150, 0, 0) is literally F0R3(A57's second version for some reason. Unlike F0R3(A57, though, Forecas2 cannot move. Its attacks, however, are extremely hard to dodge and are likely to kill you if you are totally unprepared. However, Forecas2 is literally a flying punching bag with a capital P and B, so you literally are pretty much extremely defenseless. This, as you can imagine, makes her pretty useless. Fun fact, Imaginative did not make this. *'Count Down' (50, 25, 25, 90) is pretty... umm... what's the best word... deadly? Nah. But Count Down is literally a flying killing machine. Sure, his attack and defense is shabby, but he is literally fast, and can probably zero-to-death you with the right combos. Oh yeah, he is a vampire-based robot so he can heal by hurting his enemies. A bit harsh. *'Big Rig' (75, 25, 75, 25), as his name should suggest, is literally a big rig. Of course, he's not the fastest or at an extent the strongest, but he sure is the biggest one around here. Additionally he can slow you down with a bunch of oil, and even speed up by going on the oil. He does not have a build-in flamethrower, but if one was so enticed into lighting it on fire, it'll blow up! Or be set on fire. *'Whipcrack' (20, 60, 60, 60) cannot help but whip everybody he sees. Yes. Literally everyone he sees they get a whipcrack, literally he's too strong. But don't worry! He has 20 HP to balance things out, but beware that he has some seriously wrong long-range moves and the fact that he can use his whip to, well, combo you to death or something like that. *'Kylie' (65, 5, 100, 30) is the best ranger robot in town. There's no denying it; the boomerang is just as sharp as her eyes; she has never missed a target with it. She has a surpisingly heavy skull on, and despite the damage it does, it is still enough to break you down! Also, reflecting the boomerang doesn't hurt her. Go figure, y'all. Go figure. *'Whoopsy' (75, 0, 0, 125)! Whoopsy does not have any attack mechanics, so she mainly relies on trying to push her enemies back a distance when any get to her. That is her only attack method, also! So try and be wise about it. However, it can be really punishing in some occassions... ONLY some! Not all occassions! Is a death wish if there is no pits or instant-death walls. *'SpAce' (?, ?, ?, ?) is the ace of spades, master of absolutely the unknown. SpAce's attacks are based on his highest stat, using the four elements to attack, with magician tricks! Cards and stuff like that. Yes. His stats are randomized but always a multiple of five. He randomizes them every time he joins. Just for a reference on elements... Health = Fire (symbolizes burning higher), Attack = Water (symbolizes ice, confusing but hey), Defense = Earth (symbolizes the toughness of rocks), and Speed = Wind (symbolizes the breeze). *Belugger *'Gold Rush' (10, 10, 5, 175) is actually really deadly despite what stats show. Yes, he might only have 19, but in reality he REALLY can kill you off in just seconds! He specializes in ranged AND melee attacks even! So beware when you see him! Get ready to block his attacks or reflect it at best! *'Wis the Willow' (70, 65, 0, 65) is, erm, back from the dead? It's complicated. Wis the Willow is back even though he got replaced with... 2-ME? Vigenere? Whatever. Wis is back and he's more like a dumb alien thing than anything else. Of course, you shouldn't mess with him, he's got tons of HP, unpitiful damage, and fast assassin speed! He does not have armor unfortunately. Since he's made out of wood- wait, what? Made out of wood? Shouldn't that give him more resistance? *Fabrik (5, 95, 5, 95) *Usagram (80, 50, 15, 100) *Nanoshark *Magnie (105, 5, 70, 20) *Corkscrew (100, 100, -100, 100) *BenJAMMin (20, 65, 30, 85) *Arcer (40, 140, 15, 5) *BACoS (85, 15, 90, 10) *Koblin (85, 85, 15, 15) *Honeyheart (10, 40, 0, 150) *Kneon *LolSuna *|#4|24|)3 (60, 40, 40, 60) *Cobble (60, 20, 60, 60) *'Affine' (50, 50, 50, 50) is actually a scrapped scanner robot. Of course her stats might be literally balanced, but don't get fooled; she actually has the ability to scan characters. In fact that's what her moveset relies of; scanning characters and using their moveset. However their stats are halved to equal 100. This also applies with any number which ends with five! *Tewhew (55, 35, 85, 25) *S. Sirencer (20, 145/125, 20, 15/35) *Upamium (130, 5, 60, 5) *WELLFed_ (20, 20, 150, 10) *'Geolem' (65, 65, 65, 5) was previously a rock golem. Now he's 25% mechanized with crystals poking out of him. That's because he's actually Eolem Wellson, just SLIGHTLY modified to fit in with the robots. He still uses Psychic Gas, but he mostly uses it on crystals rather than rocks. Mind, shall I tell you that the crystals somewhat lack elements, and he can still break apart? *Ree Flehkuht Shin *Unfunctional (50, 30, 30, 90) *Tatterrat (5, 90, 15, 90) *Corkscrew (100, 100, -100, 100) *Cheryl (60, 50, 50, 40) *Brainshock (50, 50, 50, 50) *'Kunai Nai' (75, 95/5, 25, 5/95) is also an assassin. Unlike Wis though, Kunai Nai has two forms while attacking: Sneak, and Stab. Sneak is basically your enemy's death wish as Kunai Nai sneaks up to you (except he's very slow, and he can be noticed unlike ninjas unless standing still), but Stab literally is fast with heavy-hitting combos. This is basicaly SentROB, but with two modes. As such, you have to choose whether you want to sneak or stab. *Veggie Tah The Stats All Stats are mostly retained from Sparkplug 2, and for starters, multiplied. Most are however rounded to a 5th. *Doormat (10, 60, 30, 100) *Operative (30, 80, 30, 60) *Atbash (30, 80, 30, 60) *Caesar/ROT13 (60, 40/60, 60/30, 40/60) *Vigenere (110, 50, 30, 10) *Imaginative (50, 70, 60, 20) *Diggett (40, 60, 50, 50) *Cooler (60, 20, 100, 20) *Teslade (50, 50, 60, 40) *Time (70, 70, 30, 30) *Emit (60, 70, 20, 50) *Orbitus (60, 60, 60, 20) *Incinerator (40, 90, 60, 10) The Movesets All characters will now have some kind of form of attack. For example Doormat, instead of just generically punching his enemy to their death (okay maybe not generically), does a 1-2 slash combo. For Vigenere, she rapidly spins her... vines? Arms? Well, around. This does rapid damage, buuuuuut it doesn't meet the ATK expectations. There's also 6 slots for move but the sixth is usually the passive. Seventh is for the ultimate attack. *Doormat **Move 1: Jump Slash - Jumps forward and slashes. This hurts, and pushes, so you can literally push your opponents into their death if used correctly. **Move 2: En-Door - Doormat... summons a door? Yeah, he summons a door. Depsite the name, he just breaks it apart into shreds. These shrapnels actually hurt you! **Move 3: Power Mode/Rush Mode - Either becomes extremely painful but slow or extremely fast but pitiful. It's up to you, it alternates! **Move 4: Grinder - Umm, who equipped a chainsaw to Doormat? Doormat slashes his opponents up. It's painful, but pitiful. Your choice, it's extremely unpredictable. The Plot Plot spoilers await you... The plot mainly kickstarts from happened at the end of Sparkplug 2 (which I don't know, neither does anybody, since ColdR seems to be worked on.). Landmine is walking through Marey Matrix, thinking of what illegal product she should sell next. She soon decides to pay F0R3(A57 a visit... but she's inactive. What happened to her? Meanwhile... Brainshock, an unknown TV robot activates, wondering who he is... which he gets info to. After realizing he was replaced by a robot named "Drainer". He soon goes berserk... deciding to steal what was originally Celeb and use his body to take over. Mechanized Cooking Prophecy: Second Delivery Yes, a sequel to Mechanized Cooking Prophecy. WITH NEW STUFF! AND NEW ALLIES! And new bitey FOOD WITH RAD DESCRIPTION! A new addition is "Nom", where Microwave eats her foot plate. Ironically, she has no visible mouth, but nobody cares. *'Bread': Your plain weapon. You place it on a plate and throw it out, because why not? *'Chicken': By plastering your plate with this, the plate aims better. Because they fly, y'all. *'Steak': Do 1.5x more damage than usual! Because this is too heavy, after all... *'Egg': An egg which does 25% more damage on the plate. That doesn't sound bad... UNTIL YOU HURT. *'Explosive Egg': Umm... this does 5x damage on the plate! It has some recoil damage to balance stuff! *'Ice Cube': Fridge used these. It's probably gotta do something better than Bread. *'Tomato': This tomato allows you to steal 20% HP from enemies. Nonsensical, but helpful. *'Banana': Makes your food plate hit 1 more time. MMMMM! BOUNCY BANANA! *'Cauliflower': Somehow makes the enemy dumb (confused). They probably are allergic to this. New to the game is ACCESSORIES YOU CAN WEAR! *'Dragon Mask': It looks too funny that the tears you make might be because it's too funny. Makes you resist Crying. And the enemies? Well... none of them return (well some), and Hevimetus seem to be replaced with a new enemy called Barroll. Facts *Nonfunctional is actually a reference to Goblin. Obviously Gilgamesh the Goblin and Goblin look similar and Operative is probably a reboot of Gilgamesh and the fact that Goblins seem to be multiple, Nonfunctionals are also smaller, multiple variants of Operative... except, because I need stats to be at 200... well you get it, right? *This is an update to the previous Fiercewire blog. It got reduxed... Lookie At My Artwork Category:Blog posts